


The Toddler Shopping Experience

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry can drive, Fluff, Gen, Mild Favoritism, OOC, Shopping, This is "officially" an AU, Worthy is on Lisa's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Barry go shopping with Wentworth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry was woken up by the constant ringing of the doorbell. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, into a shirt, and to the source of the noise.  
Lisa was on the other side of the door, Wentworth holding her hand.  
"Lisa?" Barry yawns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Good morning, Barry Daddy!" Lisa greets.  
"Moming!" Wentworth chirps.  
"Morning," Barry smiles warmly at his son, "What are you two doing today?"  
"What are WE doing today," Lisa corrects, "Worthy and I never invited you on that shopping trip and we figured, why wait another day?"  
Barry leans against the door casually, "What about Len?"  
"Lenny could use some peace and quiet as he heals," Lisa's smile softens. She points a finger into the house, "Go now, Barry, get dressed!"  
"Day go dess!" Wentworth commands, pointing like his Aunt.  
"Okay! Okay!" Barry raises his hands in defeat, "Give me five minutes."  
"Two!" Lisa calls after him as he runs at regular speed up the steps.

Barry is done in one and a half, making sure not to tear a hole in his clothes as he moves. He grabs his phone, wallet and keys before rushing back down the stairs to his family.  
'Family.' The word still made Barry smile like a love-struck teenager.

Lisa hands Barry the keys then buckles Worthy into his car seat.  
"I'm driving?" Barry asks, curious.  
Lisa sighs, "Lenny still doesn't trust me. He said it would be okay if you did the driving though."  
Barry blushes at the compliment and takes his place behind the wheel.  
"Don't get too many ideas, though," Lisa pokes him hard in the shoulder, "I'm still the boss of this trip."  
"Bos dis tip!" Worthy nods, crossing his arms but smiling.  
"Are you teaching him to agree with you?" Barry accuses Lisa.  
She shrugs, "Better for him to be on the winning side now, then choose it later anyway."  
Barry sighs, turning the key in the ignition to start the vehicle. 

Lisa directs him to the Central City Mall and Barry lucks out, getting a great spot near the door.  
"Ready to get some new things, Worthy?" Lisa asks her nephew as she unbuckles him and pulls him out of the car.  
"Des, peas!" he claps his hands.  
"We better not be raising a spoiled child," Barry warns the woman, "I don't want Wentworth to think the world will be handed to him."  
"Oh, Lenny and I will make sure he has a well rounded education," Lisa winks and Barry knows there's a double meaning to her words.

It's a weekday and not too busy in the Mall. Lisa carries Worthy so the little boy can't get lost as she confidently leads them to a furniture store.  
"What sort of things are we looking for?" Barry asks her as they pass the towels and bathroom fixtures.  
"Our little toddler here needs a new seat since he outgrew his old one," Lisa turns a curious look to Barry, "Tell me, baby brain, is Worthy technically a toddler yet?"  
"A toddler is a child between the ages of one and three. The toddler years are a time of great cognitive, emotional and social development. The word is derived from 'to toddle', which means to walk unsteadily," Barry answers automatically.  
"So, in other less lengthy words, yes," Lisa smiles, "Just making sure."  
She turns and resumes her journey to the baby furniture in the center of the store.

There are far too many baby seats in that store. There are string ones that don't look like they could hold a child. There are cloth sack-ish ones that have a better hope than the string ones, but still look untrustworthy. Then there are plastic creations that fit over your chair or wooden ones painted elaborately.  
"This is ridiculous," Barry sighs, pushing a chair with available attachments further back on the shelf, "How can there be so many different chairs for toddlers?"  
"Children make for great market, Barry," Lisa explains, rummaging through some boxes on a lower shelf, "The kids grow out of the stuff and you chuck it so that the next person who gets one needs to buy their own."  
"Day dis!" Wentworth points to a picture of a lion, "Dis Lo!"  
"Yeah, that does look like Leo," Barry smiles, he points out the other animals, "Here's a tiger, and an elephant, and a zebra-"  
"Aha!" Lisa shouts, pulling a box out from the back, "Gotcha!"  
"What is it?" Barry looks at the box in her hands.  
"It's pretty much a giant piece of molded, rubber-coated foam, but it will be the most comfortable thing for Worthy to sit on at dinnertime."  
"We should get two then, one for each house," Barry suggests. Wentworth is near the box, inspecting it. He smiles up at his Aunt.  
"It's a keeper!" Lisa claps her hands, she looks at Barry, "I'll let you get the other one."  
Barry does and the two of them buy their new seats.

 

"Okay, I'm having Worthy's picture taken and he needs some nice clothes," Lisa tells them after they've paid, "So, be a doll and put these in the car then meet us in the little shop with the two giant rattles, okay?"  
"O-kay," Barry says slowly, but Lisa's already walking away. Wentworth waves at him as they go.

When Barry catches back up to the two, Lisa is holding up two different button down shirts to Wentworth. His son is holding his chin as he looks the two over, before he uses the hand to point to the blue one.  
"You like your Daddy too much," Lisa teases, putting the chosen article in the hand basket. She looks up at Barry and smiles, "He tends to lean toward blue colored clothing."  
"Does he always pick out his own clothes?" Barry asks, returning her smile. His son had never given him any problems dressing when he stayed at Barry's house.  
"Uh, yeah," Lisa nods her head furiously for a second, "You try convincing the world's cutest child to wear something he doesn't want to."  
"Point taken," Barry laughs, following after Worthy as his son starts to toddle away from them, "Wait up, Wentworth!"  
His son instantly listens, turning to look at him to make sure he catches up.  
"We just need some dark wash jeans, socks, and a new pair of shoes," Lisa tells the speedster as she approaches, "Len guessed the right kind on his first guess."  
"Is that a challenge?" Barry raises an eyebrow.  
"You can bet your bright red suit it is," Lisa wiggles her eyebrows.

The jeans and socks were easy enough to find, but the shoes were a different story.  
It turned out, Wentworth was going to resolutely refuse any pair they suggested...and Barry had literally suggested Every. Single. Last. Pair.  
"Guess Lenny has the magic touch," Lisa shrugs as she puts the last failed pair back on the shelf, "I'll tell him to bring Worthy out to get them later."  
"Good idea," Barry sighs. His stomach growls loudly. He forgot to grab something to eat before he was wrangled into the shopping spree.  
Lisa giggles at the noise. She cups one hand near her mouth and fake announces, "Next stop: Food Court!"  
"Foo Cot!" Worthy cheers.

They get a family platter of chicken nuggets and French fries for food and shakes for each of them to drink. There's an open table directly under the glass dome and the sunlight is pouring in bright and warm. Wentworth cleans his own hands with a wipe from Lisa as the two adults set up the food.  
"So," Barry says after they've started eating. Worthy is in Lisa's lap so he can reach, "What's kind of fancy picture are you planning on taking?"  
"I'm going to make Lenny a picture book and I want a super nice one for the last page," Lisa says between bites of chocolate shake covered fries.  
"That's a great idea," Barry smiles, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"You can email me the pictures you have of Worthy," Lisa shrugs, dunking another fry, "I've already got hundreds to sort through, but you might have him at an angle I don't or in an outfit I don't."  
"Hundreds?" Barry coughs a bit, his shake had gone down the wrong tube, "You have hundred of pictures of Wentworth?"  
"Yeah," Lisa draws out the word, "He's probably going to be the only nephew I'll ever have. I've got to capture every moment that I can."  
"Oh, then let me help," Barry wipes his hands then pulls out his phone and takes of picture of Lisa and Worthy, "There, that makes roughly five hundred and one."  
"One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-six, but you were close."

After eating, they head home. Lisa turns up the music and forces Barry to sing along with her and Worthy. Barry's glad no one he knows drives by.

 

"You're voice is fine!" Lisa rolls her eyes at Barry after pulling Worthy out of the car. Their back at the Snart house, "Stop being such a baby."  
"I prefer to keep my performances to a minimum of none," Barry rubs the back of his neck, his face tingling with embarrassment, "Worthy is much better than me."  
"That's because my nephew was born fabulous!" Lisa giggles as Worthy begins 'singing' again. It's not even real words, just noises coming out of the little boy's mouth that follows a beat only he knows. Lisa sways to the 'song' anyway.  
Barry carries the seat and bag of clothes to the door for Lisa so she can continue dancing with Worthy. When the two reach the door, Len opens it for them. He smiles at them fondly as they dance inside.  
"I take it your trip was successful?" Len asks, brow raised.  
"One new seat and one new outfit," Barry lifts each item in turn, "You're going to have to take him out shoe shopping, though, we couldn't get him to agree to anything we chose."  
"Is that so?" Len drawls, looking at his sister and son as they continue dancing in the living room.

"How's your arm feeling?" Barry asks, motioning to the wound with his head.  
"Achingly sore with a side of painful," Len smirks, turning his attention to Barry, "Do you want to come in?"  
"No, thanks, I gotta get to my lab at the station to finish some reports," Barry smiles, he's suddenly hit with inspiration, "Hey, maybe we can have a family dinner this Friday?"  
"Sounds good," Len nods, "It's a lot harder to cook with only one arm and between you and me," he leans closer and lowers his voice, "Lisa's cooking isn't very good."  
"Poor Cisco," Barry smirks.  
"I heard that!" Lisa shouts at them. They laugh anyway.

\--- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note of Tag: This is "officially" an AU.  
> I think it is fairly obvious, but it thought it would be best to make a Tag stating this series is an Alternate Universe.  
> [Especially, because I have NO intention of following ANY storyline that the Show uses...]


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because "Dorea" was right...

On their way out of the mall, Wentworth straightened in Lisa's hold and began pointing to one of the shops. The toddler shouted, "Toy! Toy!"  
Barry and Lisa followed the boy's line of sight and saw that he was pointing to a little shop that had so many toys that they were spilling out into the mall. Lisa immediately changed directions to go to it.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Barry whispered to her as they approached, "Worthy is little, he might not want to leave once he starts playing with everything."  
"Oh, hush, Barry Daddy," Lisa scoffs, "Our Worthy is the most well behaved child on the planet. There's no way he's going to give us a hard time."  
Barry sighs inwardly. It was true his son was remarkably well-behaved for someone his age, but that might just be because they hadn't found something to cause bad behavior. The speedster hoped a toy store wouldn't be their undoing.

Barry's fears turned out to be as ridiculous as Len's puns. 

When Lisa put Worthy down in the toy store, his son had giggled and gone from toy to toy, pushing buttons or touching fur, but he didn't try asking for any of the toys or start making a fuss when he couldn't play with the contents of some of the brightly colored boxes.  
Barry found himself wrapped up in the journey of playing with all the toys inside.  
"Worthy, look at this!" Barry turned to his son as he cranked a lever till a monkey puppet jumped out of a box. Worthy clapped his hands, before reaching to hit a set of toy bongos. Barry grabbed the ukulele, still partially attached to it's box, and played along with his son. 

When they managed to get to the back of the store, there was a table with a train set waiting for them. Lisa said something, but neither Barry nor Worthy heard her as they both began playing train conductor on the set.  
"Choo!" Worthy sang as his red car with three attached pieces went around the track and toward Barry.  
"Oh, no!" Barry pretended to be scared, "Our locomotives are going to crash!"  
The two trains rammed into each other and both 'conductors' made their own sounds of destruction. Worthy and Barry even fell to the ground as if they were on the trains. 

"Okay, boys, wrap it up," Lisa had patiently watched them as they went through the building like children hyped up on sugar. The train wreck was the end of that patience.  
"Li!" Worthy pouted, and that melted her heart into a puddle.  
"Just a few more minutes?" Barry asked, and that threw her for a loop. Wasn't it against a superhero's code to sound so whiney?  
"Fine!" Lisa rolled her eyes.  
The two cheered and took off towards the dancing monsters down another aisle.

In the end Lisa had to defeat Barry in a ring toss game to get them to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor the series.


End file.
